Twin Drive System
The Twin Drive System (or Twin Drive) is a next-generation GN drive system in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that synchronizes two GN Drives to increase GN Particle generation exponentially. Originally unique to the GN-0000 00 Gundam, the Innovators later stole the data from Celestial Being and reverse-engineered the system to work with two GN Tau Drives. System Description & Characteristics The Twin Drive is a 200 year old GN technological concept originally drafted by Aeolia Schenberg. Aeolia theorized that if two GN Drives performed GN particle generation in sync with each other, a Gundam can reach greater thresholds in particle generation; however it would take nearly 200 years for his theory to be proven correct. The application theory was contained within the black boxes of the GN Drives until Aeolia's System Trap within Veda activated and its data was released to Celestial Being engineers to develop. 9 The greatest complication with his theory is that no two GN Drives are exactly the same and requires a pair of Drives with a (unspecified, likely related to quantum entanglement) compatibility crtiria with each other in order to work. When the GN Drives are paired, both drives must maintain a synchronization rate over 80% to produce a stable 'synergy' in which both drives' combined output will be squared (by coupling the drives' GN Particle production). Due to the experimental nature of the system, syncronisaing the Drives at high levels become a difficult task to achieve even with Drives that are compatible. In the face of such stability issues, Celestial Being developed stabilizing equipment such as the GNR-010 0 Raiser to properly regulate the system. The 0 Raiser was created to allow GN-0000 00 Gundam to be able to fully utilize its Twin Drive System. The peripheral additions not only stabilize the system, but enhanced its GN Particle production to 300%+ when utilizing the Trans-Am System and Raiser System. The Innovators subsequently stole Celestial Being's data (from Anew Returner) on the Twin Drive technology and reverse engineered its own version without peripheral equipment. By a combination of their high intelligence and Veda's analytical capabilities, they managed to work out the Twin Drive's technical flaws and created their own Twin Drive mobile suit without the need for stabilizing equipment. After the defeat of the Innovators, the technology was still retained within Veda, where Gundam Meister Tieria found it while his mind was inside Veda. Between AD 2312-2314, Celestial Being received new schematic data from Tieria for an improved Twin Drive System. This new system was created and custom-tuned to compliment Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, who had become a true Innovator. The new Twin Drive itself was built with a sub-system, the Quantum System, an improved variant of the Trans-Am Burst System. When utilizing the Quantum System, the GN Drives are physically joined (presumably to) increase GN particle generation even further; however, the full details and capabilities of its functions are not fully understood. Twin Drive Output In a 2 Drive configuration with a regular setup, the total amount of particle output is simply double of a single GN Drive because the number of Drives has doubled as well. However, with a 2 Drive machine using a Twin Drive setup, the resulting particle generation is not double of that of a single Drive but instead is the square of that of a single Drive's output. This happens because of the synchronization of the 2 GN Drives, which allows the Twin Drive System to achieve such high particle generation rates.PG 00 Raiser manual,Page 3 GN Drive section;translation source:http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/3447.html It is unknown how synchronization percentage between the Drives affect the total actual output of the particles. However, a minimum of 80% synchronization between the two drives is needed for the Twin Drive to function and the squaring of particles to initiate.Gundam 00 Season Episode 2 Twin Drive;mentioned by Ian Vashtihttp://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Drive_(episode) There is a difference in performance between a Twin Drive System using Original GN Drives and a Twin Drive System using GN Drive Taus. A pseudo-Twin Drive's total production output is not squared of a single GN Drive Tau, but is less than that although the formula was not specified. Because of the lower multiplier and the lower base output, a pseudo-Twin Drive still remains a vastly inferior power source when compared to its genuine counterpart.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics, partial translation by calubin_175 http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=640&view=findpost&p=4778285 System & Sub-System Features *Trans-Am System *Raiser System **Trans-Am Raiser *Trans-Am Burst System *Quantum System History Development The technology was developed personally by Aeolia Schenberg and was placed inside the GN drives' black box, along with Trans Am. When Aeolia was shot by Alejandro Corner, Aeolia's system trap unlocked the secrets of the black box. Celestial Being had been trying to develop the technology during their four year absence. GN Drive Compatibility Tests During the four-year period after their defeat by the newly-created Federation, Celestial Being conducted matching test combination's with the four GN Drives at their disposal, Setsuna having disappeared with Exia and its GN Drive. Tieria was the one at the 00 Gundam's controls during this period. However, no permutation of Drives could achieve synchronization, thus the Twin Drive System remained conceptual. When Setsuna and Exia's GN Drive were recovered, the final test was concluded, and it was shown that Exia's and 0 Gundam's GN drives were able to generate the highest synchronization rate out of all their previous tests. However, the test was only able to reach 70% synchronization and was unable to reach the stable threshold. Tieria suggested using Trans-Am to force the system to start, but the idea was considered too dangerous since a system overload would result in the destruction of both GN Drives. Launching 00 Gundam The Twin Drive System's first activation was eventually facilitated by the use of 00's Trans-Am, despite fears that doing so was a risky gambit and could destroy both drives in doing so. In its combat debut it proved to be a formidable machine, even being able to block particle beams merely through its GN particle output. However, even with the Drives synchronized the system is highly unstable and can not work at a capacity over 80%. Furthermore, subsequent uses of the Trans-Am System are shown to throw the unstable system out of balance, overloading 00 Gundam's systems and causing the synchronization ratio to drop below the minimum threshold. 00 Raiser The support craft 0-Raiser was specifically developed with specialized equipment intended to stabilize the Twin Drive System, so that when the two units are docked together, the resulting machine, 00-Raiser, can utilize the full capabilities of its Twin Drive System, exponentially increasing its output and combat capability. Conversely, should the 0-Raiser be damaged or disconnected, 00 Gundam is no longer capable of fighting at its full power. The 00-Raiser's incredibly high GN Particle output is likely a leading cause of Setsuna's Innovation - by the time he confronts Ribbons Almark, Setsuna has transcended being simply human and become a Pure-bred-Type Innovator. Original Twin Drive vs. Pseudo Twin Drive Ribbons Almark, through Anew Returner, stole the Twin Drive's data from Celestial Being and used it to power his Reborns Gundam, which achieves combat performance equal to that of 00-Raiser despite using synchronized Tau Drives instead of true GN Drives. However, it has been stated that the Pseudo-Twin Drive is inferior to original Twin Drive just by using GN Drive Taus in the first place with Reborns equaling 00 Raiser in performance due to superior mobile suit technology.Reborns 00.net web profile;translation by mike_s_6;Japanese web page:http://www.gundam00.net/ms/10g.html;last accessed on 29th January 2010 Also, the exponential formula with a Twin Drive using Pseudo Drives is also less than square, further contributing to the inferiority mathematically in terms of particle production performance. Other weaknesses are probably those associated with Tau Drives in general such as the limited operational timeHG Gundam Throne Drei manual and the the inability to operate after Trans-AmDX Mechanics March 09 issueHG Hilling Care's Garazzo manualHG Trans-Am Susanowo manual but any other specific weaknesses is not known at this time, if any. 00 QanT Setsuna's newest Gundam, the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T], possesses two newly created GN Drives specifically made for its Twin Drive System. These solar furnaces are located inside its torso and underneath the shield, near the left shoulder respectively and was developed by a team led by Linda Vashti at Jupiter. As a result of the new Twin Drive System, 00 QanT doesn't need additional particle stabilizer equipment like 0 Raiser. The Quantum System is also the successor to 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System, which allows Setsuna to expand his Quantum Brainwaves. It creates a massive quantum field that extends an Innovator's consciousness to communicate with sentient minds for advanced communications. Picture Gallery TwinDrive.jpg|00's Twin Drive Status Screen Trans-Am Error.jpg|Twin Drive Failure References External Links *00 Gundam's GN Drive Mechanical Illustration on Photobucket.com *Twin Drive System on Wikipedia.org Category:Anno Domini Technology